Practical Magic
by marble eyes
Summary: Not since the time of Lily Evans and Severus Snape had a Gryffindor and a Slytherin attempted to be friends. Ste Hay is on his way to Hogwarts and is unknowingly going to change all that. (Slight Harry Potter Cross-over)


**Hello readers. I had a request to write this a while ago, so here it is :) This is purely just a bit of fun and will consist of seven chapters over seven years. Also expect slow updates, but I would love to hear what you think. But I hope you all enjoy this and it doesn't disappoint.**

Steven Hay had never believed in such a thing as magic, but the yellowing parchment he'd received on his eleventh birthday said otherwise. He'd manage to shake his Mum, Pauline, awake from her drunken comatose state to gather that the letter wasn't anything to do with her. He'd chucked it away, assuming it was the kid who bullied him at school, a horrible joke. Ste hadn't been prepared for the stern-faced woman in the green dressing gown the next day. She'd waved her stick and immediately his Mum had gone into her room and come back five minutes later stone cold sober. Ste had sat on the sofa awkwardly chewing his nails and sneaking quick glances at the woman when ever he thought she wasn't looking.

After the woman in the dressing gown had gone Ste received the worst beating he'd ever had when Terry got home. But with every strike the knowledge that he was a wizard cemented itself further into his mind. For once he was special, for once a school wanted him. No amount of kicks or punches could take it from him. He was going to Hogwarts.

A big man called Hagrid had shown up around the time Ste needed to get his school stuff. He'd nicked a wodge of cash from Terry's wallet, hoping that'd be enough for whatever he had to buy. All the stuff on the yellow paper sounded expensive and Ste realised with a pang he probably wouldn't be able to afford it all. Hagrid had looked disgusted when he'd seen Pauline passed out in her own vomit, but didn't say a word as they slipped outside together. They'd taken the train ride down to London in almost silence, Hagrid had long giving up trying to talk to Ste (who whenever asked any question replied with one word answers).

Hagrid had taken him to a pub in the middle of London and Ste had resisted the urge to run; once again thinking perhaps this was his Mum and Terry's idea of a horrible joke. He'd almost been sure Hagrid was going to hurt him when he'd taken him through the pub to a concrete back area. But the huge man had simply tapped a few bricks with his pink umbrella and the wizarding world had been revealed to Ste in all its splendour. Diagon Alley had taken Ste's breath away, caused his heart to beat savagely in his chest. There was so much colour, people dressed in dressing gowns, old-looking shops and magic. Ste pinched himself once again to check it was all real. He'd never felt he'd fit in anywhere, maybe this was the reason why.

The money had gone further than he'd thought, but most of his stuff he'd had to purchase second-hand. It had proper freaked Ste out when one of the weird creatures that worked in the bank had snatched the notes out of his hand and replaced them with funny looking coins. He was all ready to have a go at one of them, but a look from Hagrid had made him think otherwise. The robes didn't look that bad, but his books were a bit scruffy looking. The best bit was his wand, just touching it made Ste feel like a wizard. He'd been ages trying to find the right one with that weird guy with the creepy eyes. Eventually he'd picked one up and felt all warm inside. It was that stick that became his wand, made him start to realise it wasn't all a dream. It had been late when he'd brought his trunk back to his Mum's flat, he'd hid it in the back garden with all the rusty garden tools nobody used.

The days seemed to fly by and Ste had a spring in his step knowing he was going to escape the squalor he called home. Terry hadn't even beaten him up over the missing money, probably assumed he'd spent it all himself on booze. When September the first came Ste practically sprang out of bed, with a big smile on his face. He pinched himself several times to check it wasn't all a dream. A funny looking woman, who introduced herself as the Muggle Studies professor knocked on his door early on in the morning. Ste quickly dragged his trunk out of the shed and yelled a loud goodbye to his Mum who was passed out in her own vomit on the sofa again.

The bus they had travelled to Kings Cross on was both frightening and made Ste feel sick. It appeared as if from nowhere in a puff of smoke and the conductor had been quite a strange little man. The Muggle what-ever teacher she was had proven to be not very talkative, even when Ste babbled nervously onto her for a while. Ste's exhilaration of leaving home was starting to subside and morph into absolute panic. He kept taking heavy breaths, feeling as though he couldn't breath. This had continued until he was facing a brick wall between platform nine and ten. The crazy woman wanted him to run into it! Did she think he was thick? Maybe this was some big joke by Pauline and Terry after all.

'I ain't doing that!' said Ste firmly, fixing the woman with a proper glare.

'Then you won't go to Hogwarts,' she said firmly, looking bored at Ste's protest.

'Is there a problem?' asked a kind American voice.

Ste turned around and noticed a woman a little older than his Mum standing behind them. She had young boy with her who looked as nervous as Ste. An owl was squawking loudly from its cage on top of his trunk.

'Steven's Muggle-born.' said the professor impatiently. 'He doesn't believe the train is behind this wall.'

The woman smiled warmly at Ste. 'How about you and my son Doug go through together? Then if it doesn't work at least you won't feel foolish by yourself.'

'Alright.' said Ste, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

'I'll make sure he gets onto the train.' said Doug's Mum kindly.

The Professor didn't take much convincing, she simply left Ste without a second thought and disappeared into the crowd. Ste didn't think she was a very happy woman and hoped she'd never teach him for anything.

'Let's run through on the count of three.' said the boy who was called Doug as he pushed his trolley next to Ste's. 'One, Two...Three!'

They both ran at the wall at full speed, Ste closed his eyes and even screamed a little, but no impact came. When he finally opened his eyes he released he was now standing in front of a big red steam train. His mouth fell open in shock, magic was awesome!

'Doug!' shouted a pretty girl with long curly black hair. She ran up to the American and flung her arms around him.

It was at this moment that Ste decided to make his escape. He knew what people like Doug's Mum were like, they asked too many questions and looked at you with too much pity when they heard the answers. He pushed the trolley through the crowd, avoiding several families and groups of people dressed in brightly coloured dressing gowns. It took all Ste's strength to drag his trunk onto the train, he pretty much abandoned the trolley and began the task of trying to find somewhere to sit.

Most of the compartments were beginning to fill up and Ste didn't feel like joining any of those that contained a large amount of people. When he finally reached one of last carriages he noticed a single boy sitting on his own staring at the window. Ste pulled open the door, expecting the dark-haired boy to acknowledge him or turn, but he didn't.

'Am I okay to sit in here with you?' asked Ste boldly.

'Free country.' grunted the boy, without even looking at him.

Ste dragged his trunk in, not needing any more encouragement. He let out a few gasps as it dropped heavily onto the floor and he looked longingly at the luggage rack, knowing he wasn't strong enough to get it in.

'Do you want some help?' asked the boy.

'No.' said Ste firmly, he sneaked a glance at the boy who was now staring at him. He had the most beautiful blue eyes Ste had ever seen. He swallowed and began to struggle with his trunk, knowing he was losing the battle against it.

The boy let out a sigh and stood up. 'You'll never get it up there with those chicken arms of yours.' he picked up the trunk as if it weighed nothing and slid it into the luggage rack.

'I was just about to do that.' said Ste, trying not to let the relief show on his face.

'Funny, I thought you were doing a fantastic impression of a flailing giraffe instead.' said the other boy, raising an eyebrow at him.

Ste felt his cheeks flush pink, beginning to wonder if he'd made a mistake choosing to sit with this boy. He sat down opposite the other boy and began to chew his nail.

'Didn't your parents think to put a feather charm on your trunk?' asked the boy.

Ste bit his lip, he didn't even know what a feather light charm was. He was only ten minutes into this mysterious and strange world; already he was making a fool of himself..

'No.' he answered simply, trying not to give too much away. 'I'm Ste Hay.'

The other boy looked at him, as if trying to place his name. 'Brendan Brady.' he said the word Brady as if it was something poisonous. He stared at Ste as if he expected him to run out the compartment any minute.

'Nice to meet you.' said Ste.

They lapsed into silence for a while after that, but Ste was surprised it wasn't an uncomfortable one. He stared out the window watching the families with a pang, trying to ignore the small part of him that wished his Mum was there. It didn't take long until the train began to move and the people to be replaced by scenery. Ste kept glancing at his companion wanting to say something, but too afraid he might screw it up.

'Is there any reason you keep looking at me Steven?' asked Brendan.

Ste bit his lip and looked out the window. 'No. I was just wondering if you knew what Hogwarts was like, that's all.'

Brendan let out a sigh. 'Didn't your parents tell you?'

'I've only got me Mum and well she's no use to anyone really.' said Ste looking down. He was trying his best to be friends with the other boy, but he seemed to be making it impossible. 'Listen, I can move compartments if you don't want me here.'

Brendan looked conflicted for a moment. 'Listen Steven, I'm a Brady. I'm guessing because you're a Muggle-born, that name doesn't mean anything to you, but in the wizarding world it means something.'

'Does it mean you can be horrible to people when you don't even know them?' asked Ste angrily, sick of all this Brady crap already.

Brendan couldn't help but smile at that. 'Pretty much. You're going to make a great Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. You don't want a friend in Slytherin, you'll get a bad reputation before you even start.'

'I don't even know what a Puffhuff or a Gryftin is and I don't care.' Steven stubbornly tilted his chin up. 'With a Mum like mine, people talk any way. So if I want to be friends with you, I will be.'

Brendan looked at the boy with a new-found respect and smiled. 'Okay.' he finally said.

**Hogwarts**

Ste Hay had seen a lot of things in his short life, but a singing hat wasn't one of them. Apparently the scary singing, filthy and moving hat was going to put him into a house. If they thought he was going to put that thing on his head, then they had another thing coming! It was a proper mental way to decide what house you would belong to. Brendan was next to him, watching the hat sing to the entire hall and looking as if the whole thing was completely normal. Ste wondered why nothing seemed to phase the other boy, perhaps it was because he was born into magic.

The train ride with Brendan Brady had been a quiet one, but Ste had actually in the end quite enjoyed himself. It had been nice having Brendan to himself for the whole journey, the other boy had loosened up a bit and told him things about the wizarding world. Brendan had even brought a number of sweets from the food Trolley for Ste, after seeing his disappointed face about not having any money when it came.

Seeing Hogwarts castle for the first time had been amazing. They'd gone across on boats and Ste could still feel his heart beating heavily in his chest the minute he caught sight of the castle. It was so beautiful and he'd nearly cried with happiness, until he'd noticed Brendan giving him a pointed look. After that Ste had acted like his heart wasn't bursting with joy and none of this world surprised him.

It was all a blur until it got to the hat. The dirty filthy hat that people were putting on their head like it was the most normal thing in the world. Ste unconsciously reached out and grabbed Brendan's hand, needing to feel he wasn't alone. Brendan immediately snatched it away as if he'd been burnt.

'I ain't putting on that hat.' muttered Ste to Brendan.

Brendan looked forward, as if he hadn't heard him at all.

'Brendan Brady.' said the woman who looked strangely like a cat.

Brendan stepped forward without looking back at Ste. He sat on the stool and immediately the hat engulfed his head. It took over five minutes for the hat to finally shout:

'Slytherin!'

Ste clapped loudly as Brendan made his way over to his new house's table and received a dirty look from a few of the people standing close to him. Ste bit his lip, suddenly feeling completely alone again. It wasn't long until his name was called:

'Steven Hay.'

Ste stepped forward and tripped over his robes, which caused several boys on the table Brendan had joined to cruelly snigger at him. He held his head up high, relieved to see Brendan wasn't one of them. Ste practically launched himself onto the stall and closed his eyes as the dirty hat was placed on his head.

'Interesting,' said a voice in his ear. 'Very interesting. You've had a rough beginning, but it isn't what you want to define you. You can achieve a great deal of things.'

'You're putting me in Hufflepuff aren't you?' asked Ste. 'Brendan says most the people who go there are useless and I'm proper useless.'

'All houses have their own attributes and strengths, none are useless. And you're right,you would do well in Hufflepuff,' answered the hat. 'But I don't think that's where you belong. You have a great deal of courage and loyalty. Yes, yes that's it. Better be...Gryffindor!'

The table which held the Gryffindors gave out a loud cheer. As Ste sat on the stall frozen, not daring to move.

'Go on.' said the cat woman through the side of her mouth.

Ste got up and joined the Gryffindor table, relieved to finally have a place to go. He glanced across the hall trying to catch Brendan's eye, but the other boy refused to look at him.

**Hogwarts**

'Did you hear?' asked a girl called Amy, as a number of first year Gryffindors sat down together for breakfast. 'Ron Weasley and Harry Potter apparently drove a flying car into Hogwarts last night. Isn't that amazing?' she glancing down the table where a messy haired boy was sitting.

Ste shrugged, not exactly interested in the boy-who-did-God-knows-what. He noticed his fellow housemate Doug helping himself to some bacon.

'What lesson have we got first?' Ste asked him, not wanting to hear about Hogwart's apparent celebrity.

Doug looked shocked that the other boy was talking to him. 'Erm...we have Transfiguration.'

'What do we do in that?' asked Ste.

'You turn things into something else.' said Doug. 'What happened to you yesterday? Mum asked me to keep an eye on you and when I found you, you were sitting with Brendan Brady.' he said Brendan's name as if it was something poisonous.

Ste felt his defences automatically raise. 'So what?'

Doug looked at him as if he was crazy. 'Don't you realise who he is?'

'Does it matter?'

Doug snorted. 'He's the son of apparently one of the worst Death Eaters of the First War: Seamus Brady. He was never convicted because he claimed he was under someone else's control, but everyone knows what he did.'

Ste chewed his lip, not understanding at all what Doug was talking about. 'What's a Death Eater?'

'Hasn't anybody told you about You-Know-Who?' said Doug in quite a patronising way.

'Well it's obviously I don't know who! But I know you're a bloody great know-it-all. Why don't you just go do one.' Ste angrily grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it into his mouth.

Doug looked wrong footed for a moment. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I guess it must be difficult being a - and not really knowing anything about the wizarding world.'

'Whatever.' replied Ste, contemplating shoving an entire bowl of scrambled egg onto Doug's spade shaped head.

'I'd like us to be friends.' continued Doug, fiddling with his shirt. 'We are going to be seeing a lot of each other for the next seven years.'

'Well don't tell me who I should or shouldn't be friends with then.' Ste grabbed his beaten up bag and walked away from him.

**Hogwarts**

The first few days at Hogwarts passed in a blur for Ste. He got lost no less than ten times and seemed to always be on the staircase moving the wrong way. Ste was slowly getting used the magical world, but still found himself staring open-mouthed at things in wonder most of the time. He had hardly seen Brendan, they sometimes briefly passed in the hall way but their eyes never seemed to meet. Ste had a feeling the older boy seemed to be avoiding him for some reason.

It wasn't until Ste walked into his first lesson of Potions that he came face-to-face with Brendan Brady properly again. The other boy was sat at the back on his own, lounging back on one of the stalls. Ste ignored Amy who was waving him over to sit with her and marched straight up to the other boy and sat next to him.

Brendan immediately stopped lounging. 'What do you think you're doing Steven?' he hissed through gritted teeth.

Ste rolled his eyes and began unpacking his things. 'Sitting next to you.'

'You don't just sit next to Brendan Brady.'

Ste let out a snort. 'Well I just did.'

'What part of Gryffindor-Slytherin don't you understand?' asked Brendan, his face strained with anger.

'Any of it.' answered Ste, he wasn't going to move unless Brendan forced him to. Looking at the older boy he noticed most of what he said was all an act, there was a vulnerability in his eyes.

A large boy, who reminded Ste of a small bear walked into the room. The only reason Ste noticed him was because the other boy was glaring at him from the minute he walked in. It didn't take him long to cross the room and to stand above where Ste was sitting.

'You're in my chair Rat-Boy.' said the boy rudely.

'Don't see your name on it.' answered Ste, glaring back at the boy. 'I don't think this chair would be big enough for you any way.'

The boy let out a grow and grabbed Ste by the back of the robes, ready to physically yank him from the chair.

'Put him down Foxy.' growled Brendan, finally coming to the younger boy's defence.

The boy named Foxy reluctantly let go of Ste. 'Don't tell me you've got yourself a little Mudblood girlfriend already Brady?'

Ste glanced at Brendan who was angrily clenching his fists and then to Warren who had a big grin on his face. 'What's a Mudblood?' asked Ste.

Foxy let out a booming laugh. 'You really know where to find them, don't you Brady? This one's even more stupid than the other Gryffindors and that is really saying a lot.'

Ste looked down at the table, feeling tears beginning to form in his eyes. He hated it when people called him stupid. They were right, but he still didn't like being reminded of it.

'Well even with that in mind Foxy, the boy still has twice the IQ of your entire family put together.' said Brendan smoothly.

'Talking of family.' said Foxy. 'What would Daddy say about this arrangement?'

'I didn't realise we were in Primary school.' said Ste angrily. 'Using people's parents to get to them.'

'What's Primary school?' asked Warren, clueless.

'Now who's the stupid one?' answered Ste.

The three boys were interrupted by the door to the classroom slamming open. Warren quickly took the table behind Brendan and Ste, placing himself next to a pretty Slytherin girl who pulled a face at his presence. Ste immediately forgot the argument as a bat-like man swept into the room, his black cloak billowing behind him.

'Wands away.' the man stated coldly to his class. He opened his mouth as if ready to start a long speech, but closed it when he noticed Brendan and Ste. 'Have you some how placed yourself in the wrong chair Mr Brady or have you momentary taken leave of all your senses?'

Brendan's face darkened. 'No Professor Snape.'

'You don't feel your present partner may hold you back for the next five years?' asked Snape spitefully. 'I would think being a Brady would mean you were brought up to seek out better company.'

'Like Voldemort Sir?' asked Ste, not expecting the entire room to gasp. All he was doing was repeating a name he'd often heard spoken in whispers around the school.

'Ten points from Gryffindor you silly boy. That name is not to be mentioned in this classroom again. I'll humour this silly seating arrangement today, but if either of your grades fall anything below an E this term I will put you both with partners more suitable to your skills.' said Snape.

Ste looked over at Brendan expecting him to look angry, but instead discovered the other boy was looking at him with something only comparable to respect.

**Hogwarts**

Ste was good at magic. The fact was something that even surprised Ste himself. His best lesson was surprisingly Potions. He loved sitting with Brendan and mixing ingredients together. It felt like cooking, well what he expected cooking to be like. He couldn't read the instructions on the board because usually the words would blur together, but Brendan would always hiss what the board said to him. Even Snape couldn't find any fault with his potions and often awarded Brendan for Ste's efforts.

Ste liked using his wand too, it never took him to long to master spells. It was easy really. It was just the essays that he struggled with. It was like every time he opened a book the words would all blur together into an inky mess and run off the page. His essays were no better, they often looked as if he'd just put a lot of lines on a scroll. It was no wonder he was getting a 'T' in every subject for his homework. Ste had never felt so stupid in his entire life.

'Mr Hay.' said Professor McGonagall. Ste still referred to her as the cat lady in his head 'Please stay behind after today's lesson.'

'What have you done now?' hissed Amy, picking up her books.

'Nothing.' answered Ste grumpily. Why did everyone in this school always assume he'd been up to no good? He watched Amy join Doug and his friends, before slowly making his way to McGonagall's desk. He looked at the floor, unsure of what to expect. He wondered if you could be expelled for constantly failing your homework.

'For goodness sake Mr Hay, you look as if I'm about to beat you.' said McGonagall. 'At least look at me.'

Ste shrugged his shoulders. 'Please don't make me go back to live with me Mum. I can't help I keep failing my homework, I do try. It's just the words never stay still on the page, but I'll try harder I promise.' he clenched his fists trying not to cry.

McGonagall looked lost for words for a moment. 'You think...you think I'm going to expel you over a few pieces of homework?'

Ste finally looked up. 'You're not?'

'Of course not, although I have asked you to stay behind over it. Mr Hay have you ever heard of the Muggle condition Dyslexia?' she asked.

'No.' said Ste biting his lip. 'Is it a disease that makes you stupid?'

'No Mr Hay. It's a condition that makes it hard for a person to read or write because the words can become muddled or jumbled. Does this sound like something you could have?'

'Yes.' said Ste.

'It came to several members of staff's attention over the last few weeks, when your written work didn't match your practical.' McGonagall smiled kindly at him. 'What I'm trying to say Mr Hay is that you are a bright young wizard and it was obvious that there is an underlying issue somewhere.'

'Is there any way to fix me?' asked Ste.

The smile on McGonagall's face wavered for a moment. 'There is nothing to fix Mr Hay, however, I have purchased you a special pair of glasses.' she slid a box across the table to Ste.

Ste opened the box and looked at the trendy looking black framed glasses that were inside. He looked again at McGonagall.

'Put them on then.' she said simply.

Ste pushed them onto his face and didn't feel any differently. McGonagall seemed to sense his confusion and slid an open book across to him. Ste looked down at the page, expecting the words to blur as usual but this time they weren't. The stayed completely clear.

'I can read!' gasped Ste suddenly. 'It's amazing.'

McGonagall offered him a rare smile. 'The glasses have a special spell on them and they will need to replaced every few years. You will also need to undertake tutoring to help you with your dyslexia, but the glasses are yours if you want them Mr Hay.'

Ste jumped up and flung his arms around the older woman. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you.'

She flushed pink, obviously pleased by his enthusiasm. 'I expect your next essay to at least be an 'A'. Now run along Mr Hay, before you miss dinner.'

**Hogwarts**

The first few months at school passed in a happy blur to Ste. It didn't even matter that there was a monster on the loose, a real life monster that was capable of hurting people. That's what everyone said to Ste anyway, he thought it was a load of rubbish. So a cat had been found frozen, it didn't automatically mean there was a monster in the school. But ever since then there had been whispers about the heir of Slytherin and who it could be. As he was sat in his favourite chair in the common room one night, he couldn't help but over hear a conversation he wasn't supposed to.

'Did you hear most the school thinks it's Harry Potter?' asked Texas Longfield.

'No way.' answered her friend Leanne. 'Nobody could be that good-looking and evil.'

'To be honest I think he looks a little like Dennis.' said Texas.

'Get lost, they look nothing alike.' replied Leanne.

'If you say so. I don't know why they're not pointing the finger at Brendan Brady.' said Texas, lowering her voice. 'Everyone knows what his Dad was accused of during the war, those children didn't loose their memories by accident'

Leanne frowned. 'But that doesn't make Brendan a murderer. You've seen the way he is with that Ste Hay, he's almost protective of him. Ste's Muggle-born as well.'

'What if...' whispered Texas. 'Brendan is just pretending to be Ste's friend to throw everyone off the scent. What if really he's Brendan's next victim. He would be the perfect victim, a Muggle-born who judging by his second-hand robes obviously won't be missed at home. It would send out a message to both Slytherins and Gryffindors who think they can be friends regardless of their house.'

Ste stood up, slamming his fists angrily into the table. Both Texas and Leanne looked up at him in shock. 'Are you quite finished? Or do you want to insult me and my friends a little bit more?'

Leanne shifted awkwardly in her chair. 'I didn't say any of that Ste.'

'You didn't have to, I know you think it too.' said Ste glaring. 'You think I'm just some chav who nobody will miss.'

'Hold on.' said Leanne. 'Neither of us said that. I think Texas was just trying to say how dangerous it can be when you mix with the wrong type of people.'

Texas pushed back her long curly hair. 'I'm just saying what everyone else in the house is thinking. Brendan Brady could quite easily be the heir of Slytherin, the reason why all those kids are getting hurt. Colin sleeps in your dorm, surely you can see where we're all coming from. The longer your friendship with Brendan Brady continues, the more in danger you will be.'

'You're the only one in danger around here, in danger of tripping over your small-minded views.' Ste picked up his books and walked straight out of the common room without looking back.

**Hogwarts**

Brendan was staring at Ste as he stirred the cauldron three times clockwise and once anti. Usually Ste would chat away to Brendan and laugh at his silly stories about Warren, but today Ste was oddly silent.

'What's going on with you two?' asked Mitzeee loudly from behind them. She glanced over at Snape to check he wasn't listening in. 'Trouble in paradise? Usually the two of you don't shut up. Sometimes Warren even threatens to learn a silencing spell and that's big talk for someone who stills struggles with Wingardium Leviosa.'

Ste didn't say a word and instead glanced over at the Gryffindors in the room. During breakfast Doug and Amy had practically begged him to join their table in Potions, but Ste had ignored them. Rumours about Brendan Brady being the heir of Slytherin were running wild across their year.

'People keep telling me not to be your friend.' muttered Ste, glaring into the depths of his cauldron. 'They reckon you're the heir of Slytherin.'

Brendan actually smiled at Ste's words. 'Let me guess, you believe them Steven? You think I sneak down to some dungeon somewhere and have tea and biscuits with some blood thirsty monster. I've brought a cute little red bow and wrapped it around its neck?'

Ste cracked his first smile of the day. 'Something like that.'

'Then yes Steven, I am guilty.' said Brendan,

'They keep telling me I'm going to be your next victim.' said Ste. 'They're doing my head in.'

Brendan glanced over at the group of Gryffindors who were whispering and kept shooting glares over at him. 'Let me sort this.'

Before Ste could stop him, Brendan walked straight across the room to where Doug was glaring over at him.

'Have you got a problem Douglas? Only I can't help but notice you keep staring at me. Now I know you're only human and it's natural you want to stare at perfection, but it's starting to get on young Steven's nerves.'

Doug stood up, looking Brendan straight in the eyes. 'Everyone knows what you are Brady, it's only a matter of time until Ste realises it too.'

'Trust me Douglas if I was the heir of Slytherin you'd be sleeping with Mrs Norris in the hospital wing by now. Although I think I'd be thanked by your fellow housemates for giving them a break from your whining voice.'

'Is that a threat Brady?' asked Doug angrily.

'Is there a problem?' asked Snape, gliding over to the Slytherin and Gryffindor who were almost nose to nose and locked in an intense staring competition.

'No Sir.' said Brendan, backing away from the Gryffindor. 'I ran out of frogs legs, I was merely seeing if young Douglas had any spare.'

Snape turned his black eyes on Doug. 'Twenty points from Gryffindor for your vulgar behaviour towards a fellow student'

'He threatened me!' said Doug angrily.

'Did he?' asked Snape, looking over at Ste.

Ste's mouth fell open almost in shock. Snape barely acknowledged his existence most of the time and now he was asking him a question. 'No Sir.' answered Ste, ignoring the glares from his fellow Gryffindors. It seemed he had already chosen a side, without even realising it.

**Hogwarts**

Christmas crept up on Hogwarts in the blink of an eye. Before Ste knew it his fellow dorm mates had packed up to go home and he was left in the Gryffindor tower pretty much by himself. He sometimes caught the odd glimpse of Harry Potter and his friends, but felt no desire to talk to them. Instead he spent most his days with Brendan in the library or in an abandoned classroom just talking about the magical world.

Brendan and Ste sat outside together in the snow a little after Christmas, taking in the weak winter sunshine. If there was anyone passing by they would have been surprised to see two young boys, wearing scarves of red and gold and green and silver.

'I find the ghosts proper creepy, you know?' said Ste, staring up at the patterns of ice formed on the tree branches. 'Brendan, why didn't you go home for Christmas?'

Brendan was silent for a while and Ste almost wished he hadn't asked the question.

'I was meant to go home.' said Brendan quietly. 'But I didn't want to. Although I know my sister Cheryl won't be happy I'm not there.'

Ste picked up some snow with his gloved hand and let it slip through his open fingers. 'I didn't want go home. It would be the same as it is every year, my Mum would be drunk by midday and then Terry will wander in late in the evening and...'Ste trailed off. 'Does your Dad...you know?'

'Steven,' said Brendan.

Ste turned and found himself being hit in the face with a snowball. He let out a shout and jumped up. What commenced next was a half an hour snow ball fight, until they both dropped back into the snow panting.

'I wish it could be like this all the time.' said Ste sadly, making an angel in the snow. Knowing their time together was coming to an end again. Soon school would start and Ste and Brendan would go back to being strangers in the corridor.

Brendan rolled onto his side and looked down at Ste. For a minute Ste was almost sure the other boy was going to kiss him, until a solid piece of ice slid down his back.

'That's so cold!' stuttered Ste, grabbing as much snow as he could get his hands on. He jumped up and ran after the other boy laughing and screaming.

**Hogwarts**

Ste glanced over at Doug, who was unpacking his trunk in the bed across from him. They had a bit of an awkward friendship, which usually went well until the subject of Brendan was mentioned. He couldn't help but stare at the hideous woollen jumper Doug was wearing, obviously a Christmas present off a relative.

'Did you have a good Christmas?' asked Ste.

Doug smiled at him. 'Yes thank you. Mum said you're welcome to come next year if you want to.'

Ste shrugged, unable to hide the smile on his face from the memories of the time he'd spent with Brendan out in the snow. 'Maybe.'

'Have you spoke to Amy yet?' asked Doug. 'She said she'd only had a few letters from you over the holidays when I saw her on the train.'

'I was busy.' said Ste.

Doug looked as if he'd swallowed a lemon. 'With Brendan?'

'Yeah.'

'Are you ever going to read _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord _Ste?' asked Doug, sounding completely frustrated.

Ste rolled his eyes. 'Why should I? I know the basics. Some guy with a funny name decided he hated everyone who wasn't pure-blooded and murdered a load of our kind until he was defeated by a baby.' he paused, as if trying to remember anything he'd miss. 'Oh yeah and he had a load of followers who dressed up in cloaks and Halloween masks, one of which may have been Brendan's Dad. It's all getting a bit old Doug.'

'You're my friend Ste.' said Doug. 'I just want you to be safe and your friendship with Brendan is putting you in danger. There's something in this school attacking students and I'm scared you're going to be next.'

Ste looked him straight in the eyes. 'Nothing is going to happen to me.'

'You can't be sure of that.' argued Doug.

'Doug why don't you just be honest about this situation. This isn't about who Brendan's Dad is or that there's a creature on the loose. It's about me being a Gryffindor and him being a Slytherin.' said Ste angrily.

'Fine!' said Doug. 'You have to realise before you came to Hogwarts Slytherins and Gryffindors were never friends. You two being friends is just wrong, it goes against everything our house stands for.'

'Well it's about time things changed then, isn't it?' said Ste firmly. He glared at Doug, as if challenging him to disagree with him.

Doug threw his hands up in frustration and left the room, seeming unable to look at Ste for a minute longer.

Ste glanced at the pile of ugly knitwear sat on Doug's bed and his face lit up with a naughty smile. 'Wigardium Leviosa.' he said, using his wand to swish and flick. The pile of knitwear levitated into the air and then floated straight out the open window. Ste couldn't help but feel slightly smug about it.

**Hogwarts**

Ste crossed his arms angrily. 'I ain't watching them fly around on those brooms again, I think I'd rather eat my own eyes.' he glanced down at his breakfast plate, wondering where all the amazing food came from.

'Ste,' whined Amy. 'Come on, everyone goes to these Quidditch matches.'

'I don't know why, they're proper boring. I don't even get the rules, why does catching a stupid gold ball mean you win?' said Ste.

Amy rolled her eyes. 'All this because you had a bad experience on your first flying lesson. You're such a Muggle.'

Ste shovelled some scrambled egg into his mouth. 'No I ain't. I'm better than you at most of the spells. Plus ain't you Muggle-born too?'

'Shh!' hissed Amy. 'Not so loud, you know there's a monster on the loose.' she purposely glared over at Brendan on the Slytherin table.

'Not this again.' moaned Ste. 'Give it a rest.'

Amy opened her mouth to argue with him, but noticed a red-headed girl sitting down next to them. 'Good morning Ginny.' she said cheerfully.

Ste raised an eyebrow at Amy, knowing it was all an act. Usually Amy couldn't stand Ginny because she thought she was really weird. Even Ste had heard stories that the girl had no friends and spent most her time writing away in an old diary.

'Morning.' said Ginny, looking nervous and twitchy.

'Are you going to the match today?' asked Amy, begging Ste with her eyes to join in the conversation.

'No.' said Ginny, her voice faraway. 'I have other things to do.'

'Well if she ain't going, I ain't.' said Ste. 'I'll sit in the library or sommat.'

'I've got to go.' said Ginny, she stood up and left the table without another word.

Amy frowned. 'She's proper weird that one. She didn't even eat any breakfast.'

'I don't know, maybe she's got the right idea.' said Ste grinning at her. 'Sounds like she can't stand Quidditch either.' he grabbed a piece of toast and stood up. 'If you want me I'll be in the library.'

Amy let out a snort. 'I'm surprised you even know where it is.'

Ste stuck his tongue out at her.

**Hogwarts**

Ste slid on his thick framed glasses and opened the book in front of him. It was Gilderoy Lockhart's _Gadding with Ghouls_, he got out his quill and ink pot. It only took him two minutes to deface the smiling picture of his least favourite professor. By the time he was done the picture had several black teeth and a pirate's hat.

Ste glanced around the library, only noticing a bushy haired brunette girl at the other end. The girl suddenly seemed to jump up, tearing a slip of paper out of the book she was reading. She practically ran out of the library and Ste realised suddenly that he was alone. It didn't bother him, until suddenly Ste began to feel as if he was being watched.

'Hello?' said Ste, expecting someone to emerge from behind one of the bookshelves.

Nobody replied, but Ste distinctly heard a kind of hissing noise. The kind of noise you'd hear when letting air out of a balloon or maybe from a snake. He glanced around again, still feeling like he was being watched. To the left of him he suddenly heard something shift, something big.

'I know you're in here.' said Ste, swallowing hard.

The hissing noise started again and Ste dug his fingers into the old wooden table. He could hear something sliding towards him and he quickly drew out his wand. The hissing was getting louder and louder.

'Steven!' shouted a voice.

Ste turned and noticed Brendan standing by a nearby bookshelf. He practically launched himself into the other boy's arms.

'There's something in here Brendan, there's something in here with us!' he cried hysterically.

Brendan held onto the smaller boy, his eyes darting around the room. 'There's nothing here Steven. It's just us.'

'But I heard it! I heard the monster. You believe me, don't you?' asked Ste looking straight into Brendan's blue eyes.

Brendan hesitated for a moment. 'Of course I do.'

Ste glanced up to the library doorway and noticed Professor Snape standing there staring at the two of them, with a strange look on his face. Ste quickly pushed himself away from Brendan, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

'What are you two doing here?' asked Snape coldly.

Brendan stepped in front of Ste protectively. 'I was at the Quidditch game and noticed Steven was missing. I came here to find him Sir. Or is that not allowed Sir?' he said with a challenge in his voice.

Snape pressed his thin lips together. 'Two students have just been attacked Mr Brady and yet young Mr Hay here remains completely untouched. Any idea why that might be?' his black eye were practically burning a hole into the two boys.

'Dumb luck?' suggested Brendan. 'There's obviously not that much meat on Steven, he wouldn't be the best meal for a hungry monster roaming the school.'

Snape continued to stare at the two of them. 'The two of you need to go back to your dorms, before you become the talk of the school.'

'Yes sir.' said Ste quietly. He took one last look around the library before following Brendan out the room. He wasn't sure but for a moment before Brendan found him, he was sure that he had glimpsed a giant snake.

**Hogwarts**

A Gryffindor student was dead. Ste glanced around the sombre common room which was usually so full of life and felt a sense of dread. According to rumours it was Ginny Weasley. Ste couldn't help but feel guilty that he hadn't tried harder with the girl, there was a lot of that going around with his year mates.

Leanne slid into the chair opposite, looking as if she wanted to say something important. 'Ste.' she said softly. 'Doug asked me not to tell you this but Brendan's outside the portrait hole.'

'He's what?' asked Ste suddenly.

'Keep your voice down..' muttered Leanne. 'He's worried you were the one who was taken down to the Chamber. He said he won't leave until he's seen you.'

Ste stood up quickly. 'He's mad. There's still a monster on the loose, he's putting himself in danger standing out there.'

The look on Leanne's face, seemed to indicate she agreed with him completely. 'Just go out there and put his mind to rest. But be careful about it. There are a lot of Gryffindor's looking for someone to blame and he's the perfect choice for it.'

'Thank you.' said Ste. He waited until the time was right and then slipped out of the portrait hole. He immediately saw that Brendan was waiting for him outside.

'What are you doing here?' asked Ste. 'Are you trying to get yourself killed?'

'I just needed to see you were okay.' said Brendan softly.

Ste let out a sigh. 'Nobody would kidnap me and take me off to some chamber. I'd end up talking them to death. They'd be proper sick of me, soon bring me back.'

Brendan smiled softly at him. 'I'm sure you wouldn't have filled the monster up any way with you chicken arms.'

Ste pouted. 'Don't make me hex you Brendan Brady.' he heard a noise and quickly glanced back of the portrait of the fat lady (who seemed to be pretending not to listen to their conversation). 'Maybe you should go. There's a lot of angry Gryffindor's about and you're like a sitting duck here.'

'Okay.' said Brendan. 'I'm sure Foxy will be wondering where I am. Who else will tuck him and his teddy into bed tonight?'

Ste turned to go back into the Gryffindor tower, but something made him stop. 'Bren?' he asked. 'Is it wrong I feel guilty? Like it should have been me or something.'

Brendan's eyebrows immediately knitted together in confusion. 'Why do you think that?'

'That Ginny Weasley, she's got a family who care about and love her. I don't really have that. My Mum doesn't care whether I come home alive or dead. I don't matter and it's wrong that someone who does matter has been taken, while I'm still here.' Ste looked down at the floor, unable to meet Brendan's eyes.

Both boys were silent for a moment.

'You're wrong Steven.' said Brendan firmly. ' I'd notice if you weren't here any more. You do matter to someone, you matter to me.'

Ste looked up at his words, but realised the other boy was already half way down the corridor. Ste turned back and went into the common room, suddenly feeling a little lighter. He couldn't get Brendan's words out of his head the whole night.

**Hogwarts**

Ginny Weasley was alive. The words still filled Ste with happiness, even though he didn't really know the girl. Apparently she'd been rescued by Harry Potter and her brother. There was rumours all over the school that Harry had nearly died and had a sword fight with Voldie-what's-his-face. The strange girl who most had seen as a loner had suddenly gained popularity over night. All the girls in Ginny's year now seemed to want to be her friend and hear all about what happened. Ste almost felt sorry for the girl, who had apparently been controlled by the weird diary she'd been writing in all year. Who knew the magical world could be so dangerous.

The end of the year crept up on Ste so quickly, that he almost didn't expect it. Before he knew it he was packing his trunk and making promises that he would write to his new friends over the summer. Ste wasn't sure how he was going to do that yet, seen as he didn't have an owl. He didn't think his Mum or Terry would give him the money for one either. Ste realised with a pang that he really didn't want to go home. He'd enjoyed a year with no beatings, hot water, clean clothes and as much food as you can eat. With the prospect of weeks of the poor conditions he'd grown up in, Ste was really not looking forward to his summer holidays.

As Ste pulled his trunk along the train corridor he glanced into one of the compartment windows and noticed Ginny surrounded by Amy, Texas, Leanne and Doug. Doug beckoned him in, but Ste shook his head and continued along the corridor. He smiled as he finally reached the window that contained one boy sitting alone in his Slytherin robes. Ste pulled the door open and grinned at his friend.

'Are you going to help me with my trunk or not?' he asked Brendan cheekily.

The other boy rolled his blue eyes, but helped Ste to drag his luggage into the compartment and secure it into the rack. 'Shouldn't you be busy with Yankee-Doodle and his Disney Princesses.'

Ste shrugged. 'I thought it would be much more fun to hang out with the suspected heir of Slytherin.' he flung himself into the space next to Brendan. 'Besides I thought you were buying me lunch from the sweets cart.'

'What gave you that idea Steven?'

Ste grinned and pulled out a piece of parchment from his trunk. 'This.' he showed Brendan his last potions essay, which clearly had an 'O' on the top of it.

Brendan raised his eyebrow. 'What did you agree to do for Snape for him to give you that grade?'

Ste elbowed him in the stomach. 'Nothing. Must be my glowing personality. He does get a funny look in his eyes whenever he looks at me. It's proper weird.'

'That's the look everyone gives you Steven.'

Ste scowled at him. 'What ever.'

Brendan's face was suddenly serious. 'You do realise the minute we step off this train that we have to act like we don't know each other. It's important you remember this Steven, my Da would never allow me to be friends with a Gryffindor.'

'You mean he doesn't know about us?' asked Ste, shocked by this new piece of information.

'Slytherins do have loyalty to their own Steven, believe it or not.' said Brendan. 'Although I'm sure Foxy is saving the information for when he really wants something from me.'

Ste bit his lip. 'Okay, I'll pretend I don't know you...'

'Thank you.' said Brendan.

'As long as you promise to write to me this summer. I've got my glasses now, which means I can read your letters dead easily.' Ste looked at Brendan, as if waiting for him to disagree.

'Okay.' said Brendan.

Ste's face lit up with a smile. 'Great! It'll give me something to look forward to in the holidays. Although...' he lowered his voice. 'I haven't told Mum or Terry I can't use magic outside of school. It could end up being a proper interesting summer after all.'


End file.
